Never Leave Me
by tmhorbach71
Summary: Dean, a rare omega wolf was attacked by something different than a wolf...a werewolf. Some good, some bad. But who attacked Dean? And top that, Dean is being stalked by someone he wants to forget, but he doesn't want Dean to forget him. And to top it off, his friend, omega brother & adopted brother is being stalked to. Who is it? Who will protect them?


**The Auction**

 **Chapter 1**

A man walking down the deserted two-lane road heard a car coming. He's hoping it was someone who would be going farther than the next town. Most of the cars that travel thru here, are local. He turned and seen it was a large, black SUV. Very expensive. He knew it wasn't local. Most of the people around here either have mini-vans or trucks. Now he just prayed that the vehicle will stop for him. He stuck out his thumb and walked backwards real slow.

The SUV came down the road going the speed limit. The man sitting in the passenger seat didn't want his driver to get a speeding ticket. They did get stopped, but since they were out of town, the cop decided just to give them a warning. The man and the driver were very both grateful.

"You need to watch how fast you're going Brock." The man in the passenger seat said to him.

Brock shifted in his seat. He's been driving for hours and his ass is starting to get numb.

"My ass is hurting." The large man grumbled.

"You think your ass the only one hurting? Mine is to and I still haven't found my crown jewel for the auction yet." Said the man in the passenger seat.

Brock looked at his boss, Paul Heyman and just smirked.

"Just keep your eyes on the road and watch your speed." Paul mumbled out.

The hooded man watched the approaching SUV.

"Paul." Brock whispered.

Paul looked up and seen a man in the distance. He was hoping.

"Pick him up." Paul ordered Brock.

"If he isn't what I need, I can probably still get something for him." Paul suggested to Brock.

As they got closer, they seen the hitchhiker pull down his hood. Paul and Brock then seen the man's face.

"God, he is beautiful." Paul whispered as they stopped a little passed the hitchhiker.

Brock smirked. He even knew Paul hit it big. This man is a looker.

"Yeah, but what does he look like under his clothes?" Brock asked. "You know they like them fit." Brock continued.

"I know." Paul snapped. "I'll think of something." Paul continued.

Brock knew Paul had to get him at least to take off his jacket.

As they watched the young man jog to their car, Paul rolled down the window.

"Hi. How far are you going?" The young man asked.

Paul just stared at the young man. He is more beautiful up close. Those big beautiful blue eyes…He knew he is going to make a ton of money from this kid.

"How far do you need to go?" Paul asked him, then smiling really big.

"Just to the next rest stop. That's about fifty miles." The young man said as he pointed to his map.

"Sure." Paul said smoothly.

"And a couple more questions if you don't mind. We have to be careful. You must understand that?" Paul said to the young man.

"I understand." He said back.

"Okay. One…How old are you and two…any family that will come looking for you?" Paul asked the young man.

"I don't want your family coming after me if you are under age." Paul said with a smile.

The young man smiled, and Paul got to see his dimples. So did Brock.

 _"_ _Yep. Paul is going to make ton of money off this kid." Brock thought._

"Well, I'm 24, and no. No family is going to come looking for me." The young man answered.

Paul was happy on the inside, but he didn't want to show the kid how excited he was.

"Get in." Paul said to the young man. "And by the way, what's your name young man?" Paul asked. "Like to know who I'm talking to. I mean, like to know what to call you. Don't want to say hey you." Paul laughed.

The young man smiled.

"Sorry, it's Dean…Dean Ambrose." Dean said back. Then he opened the door to get in back. But as Dean got into the car, he took off his jacket. Paul couldn't believe it…Dean looked good. Muscular, but not too big like Brock. Which is good. Most of his clients don't like them big as Brock.

As Brock is driving, he looked in the rearview mirror and seen Dean. He is built, but not too big. He knew Dean works out. The t-shirt is tight on him and showed all his muscles in his upper part of the body. Broad shoulders, that tapers down to a narrow waist, and he can see the outline of his six-pack abs thru the shirt. Brock figured Dean had that shirt for a while. It looked dirty, but it's clean, and has a few holes in it. Dean looked down at his shirt and blushed.

"Sorry, my shirt has seen better days. I guess it's time to throw this one out." Dean said with a laugh.

Paul and Brock laughed with him. Then Paul's gaze went down further. He seen his jeans are tight on him, and seen the bulge between his legs. They were probably old to. Paul wondered how long Dean has been on the road.

"If you don't mind me asking, I mean I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but are you running away from something?" Paul quietly asked Dean.

Dean looked down to the floor and blushed.

"Hey, you can tell me anything. I don't judge." Paul said to Dean.

Dean looked up.

"My step-father didn't like I was gay…" Dean started to say.

"Wait. Step-father? I thought you had no family?" Brock questioned him.

"Paul asked if I had family that would come looking for me, and I said no. Never asked if I had family." Dean said back to Brock, then looked at Paul. Hoping he won't kick him out of the car.

Brock smiled. This kid is smart.

"Yes, I'm 24, and no, they won't come looking for me. My step-father is a drunk and an addict. He would beat me because either I was gay, wouldn't give him money to buy alcohol and drugs or just because I was there. And my mother is a whore and an addict. She wouldn't care if I was dead or alive. All she thinks about is when and where her next fix is coming from. And have no other family but them. So no, they won't come looking for me." Dean explained more.

Brock and Paul nodded.

"I'll understand if you want to drop me off right here." Dean said softly.

"No. We're not going to do that. It'll be getting dark soon, and don't want you wondering on this deserted road alone." Paul explained to him.

"I understand for not telling us." Paul said sympathetically. "But don't worry, we don't judge. Brock is bi, and even though I'm straight, I have many friends who are gay." Paul said to Dean. Hoping it will relax him. But Paul knew he has to do something quick. They are about to drop him off, and he can't lose him.

"Dean, are you hungry?" Paul asked.

"Kind of." Dean said. Actually, Dean is starving, but didn't want them to know that.

"Brock pull over. Think I have some Gatorade or some kind of power drink. Brock likes those. I don't, and I have some bars in the back of the car. I'm making great time and don't want to lose it." Paul explained to Dean.

"Sure. Sounds good." Dean said back.

Brock pulled over and Paul got out and went back to the car. He opened the back, and Dean could hear Paul rustling around for the bars and drinks. A couple of minutes later, Paul was back in the car. He handed Brock a drink, then handed Dean two big bars and a Gatorade.

"I hope you don't mind fruit punch?" Paul asked. "It's all Brock will drink." Paul said to him.

"Yeah, that's fine." Dean responded back.

Brock started up the car and got back on the road.

Paul asked Dean more questions about himself. Like where he came from, how he stays in shape, and more.

After eating one of the bars, Dean opened the Gatorade and drank about half of it before he stopped. Then a few minutes later, Dean's eyes started to close. No matter how hard Dean tried, he couldn't keep his eyes open. He must be more tired than he thought. Then suddenly Paul and Brock heard a soft thud. They looked in back, and seen Dean was asleep. Dean dropped his drink and spilled over the back. Paul reached back and retrieved the bottle and put the cap back on.

"When we get back, get rid of the car. Take it to the junkyard and have it crushed." Paul told Brock. Brock just nodded and drove past the rest stop they were supposed to drop Dean off. Thank heavens they're not far from where they live.

* * *

When they got to their house, Brock carefully got Dean out and carried him inside the huge mansion. It was isolated. One reason why Paul bought the place. It was about 75 miles to the nearest town. And it was also surrounded by a wooded area.

Brock carried Dean into a small elevator and went down to the basement. It was dark and dingy. He unlocked a big, heavy wooden door and placed Dean inside on unoccupied cot. Brock looked around and smiled. He knew Paul will make a killing at this auction. Then he left and locked the door.

* * *

"I think he's waking up." Someone whispered.

"See, I told you he's not dead." Someone else said.

Dean could hear different voices as he was coming around. He slowly opened his eyes and everything is all blurry. Dean looked up and seen several blurry faces looking down at him. He sat up pushing them away.

"Everyone, will you get away from him. Can't you see he's confused and scared." Dean heard a third voice talk.

Dean finally got his eyes to focus and seen several men and three women. Then he seen a man with two-toned hair come to him.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you." He said to Dean. Dean just backed up more, then he hit a wall.

"What's going on?" Dean asked with a shaky voice.

"I guess you met Paul and Brock." The two-toned man said.

"Yeah. Why?" Dean asked.

"Well, they got us to." He said to Dean.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"We don't know." The two-tone man started to say.

"Please, tell me what's going on?" Dean yelled as tears welled up in his eyes.

"First off, my name is Seth. And none of us know what's going on. I was here first, then Becky about two days later. Then the others came about a month or so later. But none of us don't know what's going on. They never said anything to us. Just drop us in here." Seth said to Dean.

"Oh, my God. He's going to cry." He heard a voice say.

"Oh, shut-up Ryback. Can't you see he's afraid. And what are you talking about? You cried for several days when you woke up." The woman with the Irish accent said.

"Hi, I'm Becky Lynch." Becky said to Dean. She squatted down and sat down next to Dean. "It's okay, let it all out. WE all did it when we first got here." Becky calmly told Dean while looking at Ryback.

"But looks like they are getting ready to do something very big." Becky stated.

"How do you know?" Another female voice asked. But this one has a British accent.

"Because they've been scrambling. Seen Brock and Paul running around like they are in a hurry and talking about food, tables, chairs and something about a stage." Seth said. "Heard them talk about it one night. Right before they left, and came back with him." Seth explained more.

"Well, we might as well introduce ourselves to him." Becky said. "I'm Becky. But you already know that." Becky said with a laugh.

Dean smiled. He likes her, and it's the first time he seen she has orange hair, and she actually looks good.

"And I'm Seth Rollins." Said the two-toned hair man.

He is gorgeous. Dean thought. He smiled at Seth.

"This grumpy monkey is Ryback. Well, that's what he's calling himself." Seth said.

"I'm Dolph." Said a man with really curly hair. It reminded Dean of ramen noodles.

"I'm Paige." Said the woman with the British accent.

"Hi, I'm Tyler Breeze." Said a man who keeps looking at his reflection in a mirror.

"I'm AJ Lee." Said a short dark hair woman.

"Hi, my name is Kofi." Said a black man with a big smile.

"Hi, I'm Dean." Dean said back quietly.

"Dean, it'll be okay." Seth told Dean.

Dean looked at Seth.

"How will it be okay? We don't know what they are going to do with us?" Dean yelled back.

Dean then just broke down and cried. He didn't know how to handle it. Seth ran over and sat down on the other side of him. Both Seth and Becky are comforting him. Dean looked at Seth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Dean stammered.

"It's okay. We were all like that when we first came." Seth said trying to calm Dean down.

Then they heard the door open and Brock came in. He seen Dean is up and awake. He just smirked and brought in two more people. One is out cold, and the other looked like is dressed as a maid. Brock turned around and left, locking the door.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Becky yelled. She got up and went over to the woman wearing the maid's outfit. She had the reddest hair everyone has seen. It was red, like a fire engine truck. Becky got up and attacked the young woman. Slamming her up against the wall, then pulling at her hair. Pulling her into the middle of the room. Seth, Dolph, Kofi, even Ryback went over to pull Becky off the red hair woman.

"She's the reason why we were caught when we tried to escape." Becky yelled. The men holding Becky back looked at each other.

"Are you sure Becky?" Dolph asked.

"Yes, Becky is right." Paige said. I saw her to. "Becky and I begged her not to say anything, but instead she pushed a button that alerted Paul and Brock about us.

The red head looked scared. She backed up, then turned and went to the door and started to pound on it.

"Brock! Brock! Let me out!" The red head yelled. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" The red head continued. Brock came over and looked into the cell.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so greedy Eva. Stealing from Paul? That is one of the few rules Paul had bestowed onto his employees, and you broke it." Brock laughed, then left.

Everyone looked at her.

"You stole?" AJ laughed. "What did you steal?" AJ asked. "His hair piece?" AJ said.

"I didn't steal anything. I just borrowed…" Eva explained.

"Yeah, right." Becky screamed. Then walked away from her.

Eva moved away to the far corner of the large cell. They everyone heard a load moan. They looked at the person Brock brought in with the red head. He used the wall to pull himself up. He looked around and seen all the faces staring back at him.

"What's going on?" He mumbled.

"Well, short version. We were all…most of us were taken by two guys and ended up here." Ryback said to the young man.

"Shut-up." AJ said. "What's your name?" AJ asked.

The young man looked at everyone. He didn't know what to think. Everyone could see he is scared and confused. Dean knew what he is feeling. He went over to the young man and sat down next to him.

"Hi, my name is Dean. I know exactly how you feel. I just woke up myself not long ago, not knowing what's going on. But do know this, it's not your fault." Dean told the young man. Then Dean grabbed his hand and held it in his. Dean could feel the young man relax more.

"I'm Sami Zayne." The man said.

Then they all heard laughing by the door. Everyone looked up and seen Paul standing there looking in.

"So happy everyone is getting to know each other. But don't enjoy it for too long. Not going to be here much longer." Paul said as an evil smile appeared on his lips.

"Why don't you just kill us and get it over with." Dolph said. "I've read stories about people getting killed and disappearing." Dolph continued.

"Well, part of that is true. You are going to disappear, but not going to be killed or be in an underground fight club. Where's the money in that?" Paul said so casually. Paul just looked at the confused looks on their faces and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Paige asked.

"Just you all have it all wrong. No, you are going up for auction." Paul said to all of them.

"What do you mean auction?" Seth asked this time.

A huge smile came over Paul's lips. Everyone got a chill from seeing it.

"A slave auction. Sorry, sex slave auction." Paul responded back to them. Then he laughed as he seen the horror all over their faces. And kept laughing as he walked away.

Everyone stood there, not saying a word. What could they say? None of them have an answer…


End file.
